Ant Girls
Ant Girls are a type of insect monster in Monster Girl Quest. Three of them make up an enemy encounter in Chapter 2 of the game. The Ant Girls are the daughters of Queen Ant and normally serve her, but the city of Grangold has captured their queen to make the Ant Girls serve its people. Biography Ant Girls are first shown when Luka and Alice arrive at Grangold. The Ant Girls perform all the work for the city's people, even its king. Soon after, Queen Ant breaks free from her imprisonment, causing the ants to go berserk and attack the humans. Luka does his best to stop the rampaging ants. A trio of Ant Girls hold the humans hostage in the castle. Luka holds them off while the Grangold King leads his people away. After he defeats the Ant Girls, Queen Ant orders them to stop fighting and go after the escaping men as she won’t allow her children to get hurt any further. Following her orders, they retreat quickly. After Luka resolves the whole ordeal, Queen Ant and her followers agree to live together with the humans and repair the damages done. When Grangold is attacked by spider monsters in Chapter 3, the Ant Girls take part in the city's defence. Monsterpedia Entry “An insect monster taking after an ant. Very closely related to the Hornet Girl, they share many characteristics. Part of a class based society, they are servants to their Queen. All men they capture are offered to their Queen first. Any man rejected by her is handed over to be used as the Ant Girls group sex slave. Of course since they are not fertile, they only rape the man for their own pleasure. In addition, the Ant Girls working in Grangold are under the impression that their Queen’s order is to “Obey all the humans”. With that order in mind, they obediently work for the humans.” Attacks Ant Kiss: Normal/Binded attack. Will trigger belly bukkake on loss. Double Multi-Arm Handjob: Normal/Binded attack that causes damage six times. Will trigger hand bukkake on loss. Triple Multi-Arm Handjob: Normal/Binded attack that causes damage nine times. Will trigger hand bukkake on loss. Double Ant Tit Fuck: Normal/Binded attack that causes damage for two turns. Will trigger chest bukkake on loss. Triple Ant Tit Fuck: Normal/Binded attack that causes damage for three turns. Will trigger chest bukkake on loss. *Group Bind: Triggers bind status. Double Ant Blowjob: Normal/Binded attack that causes damage two times. Will trigger facial bukkake on loss. Triple Ant Blowjob: Normal/Binded attack that causes damage six times. Will trigger facial bukkake on loss. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview Since they deal a lot of damage as a group, using Gnome here would be a wise choice to increase defense and break free from their binding. Use Meditation as necessary. If Luka loses, they’ll move him to their cave and each take turns gang-raping him through vaginal intercourse. He becomes their toy for the rest of his life. Evaluation “A slave to worker ants, who are already basically slaves of the Queen Ant. That's got to be the lowest of the low. Would you like to be reincarnated as a toilet in your next life, by any chance? The Ant Girls deal a lot of damage as a group, so Gnome would be a wise choice. You can also shake off their restriction, so she's doubly useful. Sylph is not very effective for this fight... The best plan would be to call Gnome and use sword skills. Now go, oh brave Luka. Eradicate these violent monsters who dared to turn their fangs toward the gentle citizens.” Trivia *Interestingly, Ant Girls speak with a robotic-like tone. Category:Artist: Thomas Category:Grangold Category:Insects Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 2 Category:Monsters